


Decorating

by minnieears



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Floof, Fluff, Fluffy, Horny, I still Stan Rex, super short, this is self serving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26484751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnieears/pseuds/minnieears
Summary: You are putting the finishing touches on your new apartment and your boyfriend Rex is tasked with helping you ensure everything is done properly. however, he can't seem to stop criticizing your placement of paintings on the walls.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Reader
Kudos: 17





	Decorating

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the shortest and worst story I have ever written lol. As always please comment if there's anything you'd like to see me write and check out my other Rex fics if you have the time

I carefully took the ladder I had just come down from a nd attempted to close it. I turned to Rex and noticed him standing against the wall with his arms folded. He was shaking his head at me. I groaned. 

"Still," I questioned reopening the ladder ready to adjust the painting of Naboo for what felt like the hundredth time in the last half hour. Rex nodded and took his place holding the base of the ladder as I ascended. I spent a moment adjusting the frame and carefully came back down.

"How about now," I questioned. Once again he shook his head. 

"It need to move to the left." I glared at my boyfriend and crossed my arm. 

"You've said that four times now, love," I tried to keep my tone as neutral as possible but my annoyance was beginning to show. We had been decorating for almost three hours now and Rex had criticized every single item on the wall at least four times each. Including the ones I had him measure out for me before I went up the ladder.

"Well it's still crooked," he shrugged the ghost of a smile on his lips. I wrinkled my nose in frustration and the clone pushed off the wall, closing the space between us in one long stride. "Besides I'm enjoying my view when you go to fix it." 

"Rex-" he cut me off with a kiss and despite my annoyance I found myself pressing against him, my arms winding around his neck. I felt his strong hands grab at my waist and pull me flush to his body, to the point where I was completely arched back to reach his lips. His hands slowly trailed down my sides settling on the underside of my ass and I felt a quick squeeze. I pulled back from the kiss nearly panting for air. 

"Don't think just because-" Rex pulled me in again and my annoyance began to fade.

"Cyare," I smiled at the endearment. "Let's go try out that new bed we built."


End file.
